


赫尔曼猜想

by VectorM9



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorM9/pseuds/VectorM9
Summary: 从竹村审问赫尔曼来的一个idea，感觉竹村也是一个深谙bdsm的人。诶，感觉就好变态呀，好喜欢。加上上一篇刀子V把竹村虐的够呛，所以V小姐是时候还债了！说在前头，因为涉及到奇奇怪怪的东西，所以对bdsm接受无力的小伙伴就真的不要往下看了！认真警告！口味就还真的不轻！而且我本人也没有真的去接触过bdsm（认真脸），所以这篇文就是全凭想象。如果有什么不对的地方，我也真的不是故意的！ooc警告！





	赫尔曼猜想

刚刚体验完生活大和谐的你跟竹村躺在床上。你们像老夫老妻一样公事公办，办完了就亲几个嘴儿，有一搭没一搭的聊上几句。

“诶，五郎，”你想起来当初竹村审问赫尔曼时眼中冒出兴奋的光。然而他在跟你做的时候却从来都是温吞的很，把你伺候得爽到之后，他表情也没什么起伏，快速抽插几下就结束战斗。

“你是不是其实是个S啊？”

竹村挑起一根眉毛，你说到这个他可就不困了！虐待赫尔曼的时候，他还真就挺享受的。但他发誓他可从来没想过要那样对待你。

“我不是。”

“越是说‘我不是’，‘我没有’的，通常就是越有。来嘛来嘛，试试嘛~”你其实对BDSM也很好奇，只不过从来也没跟谁亲密到这个地步。但你现在完完全全信任竹村五郎。

“你认真的么，V。”你居然看到竹村眼里饥饿的光！

————————————

你似乎有点儿后悔了，当你趴在老维诊所的手术床上时。

竹村缺德的指示你，趁着老维回家睡觉，把他诊所的门撬了，借借他的场子。你忙活撬门的时候，他就在你身后一直盯着你。

在进门前最后一刻，他把你抵在墙上，这个亲吻让你窒息，竹村从来没像现在这般用力的搜刮你的口腔。你被亲的血气上涌，想搂他的脖子。他按住你，“记住了你的安全词。”

竹村坐在平时老维坐的椅子上，“站好，”

你乖乖听话，虽然心里还是玩乐的心态。

“把衣服脱掉。”

你把衣服褪掉，散落在脚边。你没有很害羞，毕竟这副身体竹村都已经看了很多次了。

竹村不满的眯起眼睛，“衣服脱掉以后要叠好，而且，每次听到我的命令后要回答我，‘是，主人’。”

“好的，主人。”

————————————

他把项圈套到你的脖子上，“以后你就是我的狗狗了，乖狗狗都要带项圈的。”然后他嫌弃的看了看你叠的衣服，“但你没有好好执行我的命令，我要惩罚你了。”

竹村虽然靠你很近，但一丁点都没贴到你，只有热气呼在你脸上。你觉得现在的他性感又危险，你疯狂的想要他。

“现在自己趴到床上去。”

“是，主人。”你看见竹村抽出了自己的皮带。

你趴到床上，高高抬起臀部，似乎还对即将到来的事很期待。

“你就这么期待么，你这发情的小母猫。”皮带在你挺翘的屁股上划过，若有似无的刮过你的洞口，“我记得我没命令你湿吧。”你心里有些生气，这哪能是你控制的了的。

你被皮带抽打了一下，然而对你来说完全不疼，反倒是像被竹村使劲捏了一下屁股肉。“这时候要说，‘对不起，主人。’”说着他又接着抽打了几下，你接连道歉。你太想要竹村了，可又迟迟得不到满足，你哭着说，“主人，操我吧，我错了。”

竹村受不了你满脸眼泪的求他，他不忍心再继续下去了。

你听见竹村拉开裤链的声音，他在你背后挺进你的身体，你听见他在你耳边叹气，说，“samurai（武士）”那是你们定的安全词。

接着你感受到竹村的冲撞，你们的性事从未这样激烈过，你们结合处传来啪啪啪的响声。竹村轻按着你的肩膀，他粗粝的性器也肿的比从前更大，插的更深，他像是想把他的精囊也塞进你的身体。他顶到了你的子宫，你疼的承受不住，啊啊啊的胡乱叫喊。

感觉到你在躲开他，竹村这才慢下来，扳过你的脸，舔舐掉你的眼泪。他把你翻过来接着操你，你们又恢复了平时做爱时的温吞缓慢。

竹村细细吻你的脸，在你高潮之后把你搂进怀里，紧紧抱着你射精。你几乎无力回抱他，沉沉睡了过去。

第二天你在自己家醒过来，你不知道你是怎么回来的。然后你听见竹村说，

“昨天走的时候，忘记把你的衣服带回来了。下午你自己去老维那取一下”

end

（感觉最后还是没有写的特别出格，我真的尽力了…）


End file.
